Bayall Edge
|image = File:BayallEdge.png |game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |territory = State of Lemoyne |region = Bayou Nwa |inhabitants = Strange Man (possibly) |image2 = mappicture.jpg }} Bayall Edge is a cabin in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Bayou Nwa region of the Lemoyne territory. It lies northwest of Caliga Hall, consisting of a small peninsula curled into a small lake upon which sits the Bayall Edge Shack. Description The facade of the building appears worn and derelict. The interior, however, is quite the contrary. The inside is dark, with numerous paintings scattered around the floor. On the right of the entrance is a long table with candles and a stuffed crow on a podium. Around the room are references to the story and player's choices, such as a nightstand to the left of the entrance which has a poem carved into it about Jimmy Brooks, and whether he lived or not. In the center of the room is an unfinished painting, which gradually becomes more complete as the player visits the shack. On the fourth visit, the portrait is finished, and is revealed to be an image of the Strange Man. If the player looks into the mirror to the left of the painting, the Strange Man can briefly be seen standing behind them. On subsequent visits to the shack, the painting will have disappeared. Trivia *It is believed that the cabin serves as an Easter egg to the Strange Man from Red Dead Redemption. It is possible that this property belongs to him. *Inside a cage underneath the house is the rotting corpse of an alligator. *Along the walls of the cabin there are phrases painted on them, with one of them being "I Know You" which is a reference to a mission strand of the same name from the first Red Dead Redemption. *On a table next to the mirror, there is a map of Armadillo, with the phrase "I offered you happiness or two generations, you made your choice." This is likely referencing the note that can be looted off of Herbert Moon's corpse which talks about his daughter, Herberta who marries a Jewish man and Herbert would disown them due to his strong conservative views. It seems that happiness would possibly mean death, and two generations seems to be the guarantee that Moon would have a daughter and live, though she married a man he disapproved of, making him unhappy. *In and around Bayall Edge, most notably to the northwest and southeast, can be found Gator Eggs, the Lady of the Night Orchid, and the Spider's Orchid. *If a picture of the cabin is taken, instead of it saying Lemoyne, Bayou Nwa, Bayall Edge, the location will be listed as Lemoyne, Bayou Nwa, Serial Killer. *If the player let Jimmy Brooks live, the poem will read as: There was a man called Jimmy Brooks, Who was always running into crooks. Till one chased him down and he had to talk his way round. That Jimmy isn't as dumb as he looks. * If the player kills Jimmy Brooks the poem will read as: There was a man called Jimmy Brooks, Who was always running into crooks. But the man from the ferry found him very contrary. Now Jimmy's family don't see him very much. Gallery File:BayallEdgeInterior.png|The cabin's interior Navigation de:Bayall Edge Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne